Vacances pour Tous
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Docteur prend des vacances avec Tegan et Turlough


_**Vacances pour tous**_

Tegan inspecte l'océan turquoise, une main au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de la vive lumière dorée. Pivotant sur elle-même, elle examine de la même façon l'immense étendue de sable qui l'environne. Un sable clair, fin, agréablement tiède sous ses pieds nus.

Parsemant l'étendue ocre, quelques vacanciers paressent au soleil. D'autres pataugent dans les douces vagues qui lèchent le littoral. L'ampleur de la plage est telle, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est suffisamment proche pour les gêner.

_« La planète_ Litus Magnus, songe-t-elle. _Cela veut dire "La Grande Plage" selon le Docteur. Quatre-vingt dix pour cent d'océans paisibles et dix pour cent de superbes littoraux. L'endroit idéal pour se délasser entre deux harassantes aventures. Que pourrait-il arriver de mauvais ici ? »_

Elle soupire.

_« Rien, sûrement. Il faut que j'arrête. Je deviens paranoïaque. »_

Elle se tourne vers le TARDIS que le Docteur a matérialisé entre deux cabines de bain multicolores, et elle crie :

« Alors, les garçons ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas prêts ? Et on dit que ce sont les filles qui passent des heures dans leurs garde-robes. »

La porte de la machine spatio-temporelle s'ouvre. Le Docteur et Turlough en surgissent, l'un vêtu d'un tricot rayé bleu et blanc qui le couvre entièrement du torse au milieu des cuisses, l'autre d'un mini short qui ne cache que l'essentiel.

Ils courent vers la mer et l'interpellent au passage :

« À l'eau ! Elle doit être excellente ! »

Tegan ôte la robe légère qui couvrait son maillot une pièce, et les suit. Ils sont déjà en train de barboter et de se lancer des gerbes d'eau au visage. Elle plonge pour un crawl qui l'éloigne du rivage, puis elle revient pour se mêler au jeu des deux hommes.

Enfin, lassés du bain, ils remontent sur le sable et s'y étendent, haletant et riant encore.

« On est bien », murmure Tegan, les yeux fermés, faisant couler la fine poudre entre ses doigts.

Elle profite du soleil qui la réchauffe sans la brûler.

« Oui, pour une fois, tout est parfait », répond Turlough, avec la voix de quelqu'un qui est en train de s'endormir.

Le Docteur ne fait pas de commentaires. Tegan pivote vers lui, et demande :

« Et vous, Docteur ? »

Elle est surprise par son expression. Il est couché sur le côté, et triture le sable d'un air soucieux.

« Oh non, souffle-t-elle. Ne me dites pas…

– Désolé, Tegan, mais je le sens dans toutes mes cellules. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais ici.

– Pas ici ! proteste-t-elle. Pas dans ce lieu magnifique ! Regardez autour de vous. Il n'y a que la mer, la plage et d'innocents badauds.

– Je sais, soupire-t-il. Oh, peu importe ! ajoute-t-il aussitôt avec un sourire radieux. Que dirais-tu d'un peu de volley ?

– Bonne idée ! s'exclame-t-elle. Turlough ? »

Mais le jeune homme ronfle, ses bras croisés protégeant son visage.

Le Docteur sort un ballon multicolore d'une minuscule poche, et le gonfle. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'envoie vers sa compagne. Ils se sont éloignés du dormeur pour ne pas le déranger.

La passe est un peu longue et Tegan recule vivement pour rattraper la balle. Toute à son jeu, elle ne remarque pas qu'elle va droit vers un autre vacancier étendu sur une chaise longue, visiblement en pleine sieste, lui aussi.

« Attention ! » crie le Docteur.

Trop tard ! Elle trébuche sur l'homme et culbute par-dessus, le renversant par la même occasion. Pendant un instant, on ne voit que des jambes et des bras qui s'agitent, dans un concert de protestations indignées et d'excuses proférées par la jeune femme.

Finalement, le Docteur arrive en courant et aide Tegan à se remettre debout. Le touriste reste au sol au milieu de ses affaires répandues, un vaste chapeau de paille type sombrero, dont le rebord s'orne de pompons jaune vif, couvrant sa tête. Il porte aussi une chemise hawaïenne où sont dessinés des feuillages d'un vert éclatant supportant des perroquets aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et un bermuda à fleurs violette sur fond bleu. Des tongs dorées à franges froufroutantes complètent sa tenue.

« Je vais vous aider à ramasser tout ça, propose Tegan. Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est de ma faute.

– Pas la peine, merci. Je me débrouillerai », grommelle l'inconnu d'une voix assourdie.

Suspicieux, Le Docteur se penche et soulève le chapeau.

« Toi ! s'écrie-t-il. Je le savais ! Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose de mauvais dans les environs. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Quel est donc ton plan, cette fois-ci ? Je ne peux donc pas prendre de vacances sans que tu me les gâches ? »

L'individu rejette vivement son sombrero et se redresse d'un bond, furieux. Il se plante devant le Docteur, le nez à deux centimètres de celui du Seigneur du Temps, la barbe frémissante d'indignation.

« Pour l'instant, c'est vous qui gâchez les miennes, je te signale ! explose-t-il.

– Le Maître… balbutie Tegan, abasourdie.

– Qui aimerait bien pouvoir prendre un bain de soleil sans qu'on lui tombe dessus à tout bout de champ », réplique celui-ci.

Tout en continuant de bougonner, il ramasse son sombrero, plie sa chaise longue, et s'éloigne d'un pas digne. Une opération plutôt difficile, lorsqu'on porte une tenue ridicule, et qu'on a la démarche chaloupée provoquée par des tongs dans le sable. Il entre dans son propre TARDIS qui a pris la forme d'une des cabines de bain. Il en claque la porte, et il disparaît presque aussitôt.

Le Docteur et Tegan se regardent, puis éclatent de rire.


End file.
